Ganoderma lucidum spore is tiny oval germ cell from gill of ganoderma lucidum in growing and mature period, namely seed of ganoderma lucidum. Each ganoderma lucidum spore is a living body with double-sporoderm structure and only 4˜6 micrometer, ganoderma lucidum spore is surrounded by tough chitin fiber, so human bodies are hard to absorb fully, it is more suitable for intestines and stomach of human bodies to absorb directly after breaking sporoderm, ganoderma lucidum spore condenses the essence of ganoderma lucidum, its chemical effective ingredients are 75 times of ganoderma lucidum. 
Ganoderma lucidum component, namely ganoderma lucidum spore is adopted to make toothpaste in existing market, such as Chinese Patent CN103462877A discloses a toothpaste composition containing active composition inclusion. The toothpaste composition is compounded from necessary matrixes of toothpaste and active ingredients inclusion particles occupied 0.2%˜10% of composition weight, the inclusion particles comprise: a, ganoderma lucidum component occupied 1%˜5% of active ingredients inclusion particles weight; and b, vitamin P occupied 0.1%˜10% of active ingredients inclusion particles, the vitamin P is a mixture of bioflavonoid, rutin and hesperetin with weight ratio of 10:1:1. This patent also discloses the ganoderma lucidum component is 2%˜10% of active ingredients inclusion particles weight, the ganoderma lucidum component is selected from basidiomycete polyporales ganodermataceae ganoderma, the ganoderma lucidum component is one or more of sporoderm-broken spore, ganoderma lucidum spore extract, ganoderma lucidum extract after processing ganoderma lucidum, ganoderma lucidum powder, ganoderma lucidum extract and chemical active substance ganoderma lucidum polysaccharide after purification; vitamin P is 1%˜5% of active ingredients inclusion particles weight.
In above toothpaste composition, ganoderma lucidum or ganoderma lucidum sporoderm-broken spore is used as main effectiveness of active ingredients, and for keeping the activity of ganoderma lucidum component, it is wrapped into particles to add into the composition and released by mechanical action of brushing teeth, besides, it is compounded with various kinds of functional components, which has targeted effect, vitamin P can help to prevent and treat bleeding gums, phytic acid or salts thereof has stain removal effect, and paeonol has anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory effects.
However, in above technical proposal, the effect of removing tartar is not so good, and taste of users is poor. So it is necessary to develop a new toothpaste composition, and ganoderma lucidum spore with 98% sporoderm-broken rate is only used.